The Snake King/Transcript
(Skales and Pythor are in the desert, digging.) Skales: We're wasting our time, Pythor. There's nothing here but sand and dust. Pythor: Keep digging. The Lost City of Ouroboros is under us. I know it. Skales: Oh, face it, your first attempt to unite the tribes failed, and now that you have lost your flock, you've become desperate. Pythor: I am desperate, my disloyal number two, but only to bring our kind together so that we can unleash the Great Devourer. Skales: You put too much faith in legends. Besides, all the Serpentine know is to be at war with one another. Pythor: (He finds a dial and laughs.) Skales, I believe we've found it. (He turns the dial and the City emerges.) I present to you the city formerly known as the Lost City of Ouroboros. ---- (The Destiny's Bounty passes a mountain as the Postman, on a bicycle with improvised wings emerges above from the clouds, holding a parcel.) Postman: Wait! Slow down! I have a package for Sensei Wu! Lloyd: First, I'll stomp on his tail. Then when he turns, a thunder clap to his ears. Then when he's stunned, I'll disarm him. Cole: Too late, he's already hypnotized you and now you're under his control. Zane: Or he's already put you in a squeeze. Kai: Or spit on you with his hallucinatory venom. Trust me, bad stuff. Lloyd: (Groans) Uncle, what's the best way to stun a Serpentine if you don't know what kind they are? Wu: Sadly, it was the Sacred Flute you four carelessly lost. Jay: Hey, no, no, no, we didn't lose it. Pythor stole it. Wu: Whatever the case, without it I fear we have nothing to combat their powers. We may have prevented them from uniting in the past, but they will try again, and one day they will be stronger. Cole: Don't worry. I've almost reached my Full Potential, and when I become the Green Ninja, we're not gonna need any magic flute. Kai: You're gonna be the Green Ninja? Hahaha, don't make me laugh. Zane: I thought it was decided that I was destined to become the Green Ninja. Jay: Oh! The only thing decided about you, Zane, is that you're weird. (The Ninja start arguing.) Lloyd: Yeah, yeah, yeah. What's in the box? Wu: Your new uniforms. (The Ninja gasps in awe.) Jay: Whoa! They've got, like, armor. Kai: I love the gold highlights. Cole: Battle claws! Zane: The material is really light and breathable. Lloyd: Oh, nothing for me? Wu: Um, you get, uh, the box. (The alarm turns off.) Cole: Sorry to break up the moment, boys, but a small faction of our slithering friends are stirring up trouble at Mega Monster Amusement Park. Lloyd: Amusement park? Can I go? Can I go with you, please? Let me make things up. I can help. Wu: I'm sorry, nephew. You will stay here, where it's safe. Lloyd: Oh, Ninja get all the fun. Jay: What do you say, guys? Time to try out the new merchandise? Cole: All right. This new stuff feels like it'll really protect us. Zane: Yet, provides more mobility. Jay: You wanna strut your stuff on the catwalk, or get down to that amusement park so we can go on some rides? Kai: I love a good old fashioned roller coaster, but nothing beats this. (They jump off the Bounty and use their vehicles to land, posing to show off their new uniforms.) Cole: Haha! Check that out. And not a scratch on me. (They see a crowd cheer.) Jay: Haha, ladies, relax, relax, we have arrived. (They see the Serpentine tied up.) Kai: Uh, what just happened? Woman #1: Oh, you totally missed it. There were like, icky snakes, and then this mysterious Samurai came in and saved everyone. Woman #2: He was, like, gorgeous. Kai: You saw his face? Woman #1: No, but we could totally tell. Jay: (Notices Nya) Nya, you're here. Nya: yeah, you just missed all the action. He just flew in, took care of business, and then flew off. It was pretty cool. (She leaves.) Boy: I don't wanna be a Ninja. I wanna be a Samurai. Man #1: The Samurai is my new hero. Man #2: I knew the Samurai could kick the Ninjas' butts. Kai: Ugh, who is this guy? Cole: Whoever he is, he's stealing our thunder. Jay: And we just got these cool new Ninja suits. Argh! I'm gonna say it: I hate Samurai. Wu: (Appears eating cotton candy) Do I hear a hint of jealousy? Maybe this can be a lesson for you. Jay: Oh! Not another lesson. Hey, how'd you get here so quick? Wu: The lesson is iron sharpens iron. Zane: I do not follow, Sensei. Wu: Healthy competition can help you reach your True Potential faster. Do not be jealous of this Samurai, let it inspire you. Oh, ferris wheel! (He runs toward the attraction.) Jay: Inspire? Kai: Wait a minute. Maybe the old man's right. Cole: You want us to compete with the Samurai? He's got all the cool gadgets, we don't stand a chance. Kai: No, not with him. With us. I say we turn this into our own competition. Whichever of us is skilled enough to catch this mysterious Samurai is probably the best of the bunch. Jay: So whoever learns the identity of this Samurai is the one who will become the destined Green Ninja. Ha! I love it. Cole: Then it's a bet. May the Green Ninja win. All: Ninja, go! ---- (The alarm in the Bounty blares.) Nya: Multiple snake sightings! They're everywhere! (Zane rushes to fight the snakes, but the Samurai is there.) Zane: Huh? (He makes a snowball.) Metal menace! (He throws the snowball, but misses.) ---- (In the Forest of Tranquility, Kai encounters three Constrictai.) Girls: Go, Ninja, go! (The Samurai throws a net over the Serpentine.) Oh, Samurai, oh. Kai: Ninja, go! (The Samurai captures him.) Aah! Hey, what's going on? (The Samurai fight off more snakes.) Cole: Now I've got you. Unh! Haha! Whoa! ---- (Jay, in women's clothing and holding a grey wig, looks along a train track before putting the wig on, jumps onto the track and lies down on it as a train approaches.) Jay: (Girly voice) Help! Samurai, where are you? Oh! (The Samurai X Mech soon appeared, holding some train track lines as Jay is shocked by his sudden presence. Samurai X lays the tracks down and moves his mech's arms to its hips as the train goes on the newly-made track as Jay looked on and the mech takes off.) Jay: (Normal voice) Gah! STUPID SAMURAI! ---- (Kai drops Lloyd off at the Kiddie Arcade.) Kai: okay, I know it's my turn to look after you, but just play a few games and stay put while I look around. I have a feeling the Samurai may show up. (He gives Lloyd some coins.) Lloyd: Oh, let me help. Kai: No. Lloyd: Come on. At least drop me off at a decent arcade. Kai: Sorry, shorty. (He drives off.) Lloyd: Kai, wait! (He's about to go in the arcade, but overhears Serpentine.) Skales: I hear he found it. And everyone is gathering again. Fang-Suei: Impossible. The Lost City does not exist. Skales: Well, it isn't lost anymore. Haha. And I heard there's gonna be a fight. Fang-Suei: A fight? Count me in. Skales: All aboard. Next stop, Ouroboros. (Lloyd buys a Serpentine disguise and gets on the bus.) Hey, you, hold it there. Lloyd: Huh? Skales: Last one in closes the door. Lloyd: Uh, sure thing. (The bus leaves, drives through the desert for a day and arrives in the City by night.) Pythor: Just do as I've said, and I promise you will be my second-in-command. Forever. (They both put cotton in their ears.) I bring you together to the Lost City of Ouroboros, before the statue of our very own Great Devourer, to speak of unity. Bytar: Where are the fights? Spitta: Where is the big show? Serpentine: Slither Pit! Slither Pit! Slither Pit! Slither Pit! Pythor: Argh! You want a show? You want to see a fight? I ask for your allegiance but you will not give it. So I will take it. Fangtom: What are you saying? Pythor: I challenge the four tribe Generals for their staffs and their allegiance. At once! Acidicus: I fought hard for this staff and will not give it up easily. Skalidor: There's no way he can defeat the four of us at once. (Skales secretly hands him the Sacred Flute and Pythor immediately starts playing.) Lloyd: Oh, he's using the Sacred Flute against his own. Skalidor: My ears! Acidicus: It hurts! (Skales throws him his staff. Pythor defeats the other Generals.) Pythir: Bow to your master. Bow to your master, Serpentine! (Lloyd tries to, but accidentally drops his rattles.) Mezmo: (Grabbing the boy) Where do you think you're going? Pythor: Lloyd? (Lloyd gulps.) ---- (The next day, the Ninja and Nya are flying in the Bounty.) Cole: Trying to find out the Samurai's identity is more of a nuisance than the snakes. Any luck with you? Jay: The guy's elusive. He's like a ghost. One moment he's there, the next he's gone. Zane: I am starting to believe we might never catch him. Kai: I think it's safe to say, none of us are closer to proving we're the Green Ninja. Wu: (entering the room) Looks like iron is sharpening iron. I feel you are getting closer to your True Potential. (He lightly squeezes Cole's arm.) Cole: Ow! Wu: Where is my nephew? I thought you were looking after him. Kai: I thought Cole was gonna pick him up. Cole: I went to the arcade, but he wasn't there. Jay was— Jay: Don't bring me into this. I babysat yesterday. Zane: Sensei, we have not seen him. Wu: We must find the boy. ---- (They arrive near the arcade.) Kai: Lloyd? Lloyd? He was right here. Someone must have seen him. Cole: (spotting a security camera) Hey, guys. Check this out. (They watch the footage.) Jay: Wait, wait, there's the pipsqueak. Play that back. (They see him buying the disguise and walking away.) What is he up to? (They go back to where Lloyd was.) Zane: I sense these are Lloyd's footprints, but they come to an end here. Why? Kai: Something tells me we're going for a ride. Come on, boys. (They ride to the City of Ouroboros.) Cole: What is that place? Jay: Looks like snake city. Kai: Let's get a closer look. Zane: It appears Pythor has successfully united all of the tribes. Cole: I know we ruined their last get-together, but that's no reason to not get an invitation. My feelings are hurt. Kai: There's Lloyd. (Lloyd is trapped in a cage.) Jay: Whoa. And look at who they worship. Cole: Let me guess: the Great Devourer. Kai: All the more reason to get Lloyd out of here. This comes to an end today. (They run into a trap, dropping their Golden Weapons.) Lloyd: (Gasps) The Ninja. Pythor: Looks like we've caught the main event. (He laughs. The Ninja are brought into the arena.) Jay: Main event? What do you think he meant by "main event?" Kai: I have a feeling we're the main event. Cole: Or the main course. Zane: Kai, you may be right. Things really may come to an end today. Jay: Uh, don't worry. The Samurai could still come around to save us. Pythor: You say you wanted a battle, and I give you one. I give you Ninja versus Samurai! (The Samurai is brought out in chains.) Jay: What? We have to fight the Samurai? But we don't even have our Golden Weapons and he has that hulking thing of armor. It's not fair. Pythor: I want to see once and for all who is the greatest hero. Is it Samurai, or Ninja? Only the victor will be allowed to leave. Kai: Stay together. Zane: Perhaps he can join our team to fight our way out? After all, he hates the Serpentine too. (The Samurai attacks.) Cole: Scratch that. He is not on our team. Jay: Haha, missed me! (He gets hit.) Zane: Tornado of Creation? Cole: Earth! Kai: Fire! Zane: Ice! Jay: Lightning! Ninja: Ninja, go! Bytar: (losing his lollipop) Hey, wait! (The Ninja make a slingshot and fire only for the Samurai to block it.. Pythor activates spikes.) Jay: Argh! Why can't anyone play fair? (Pythor tilts the arena.) Cole: Can this get any worse? Samurai X: We must continue to make it appear that we are fighting for real. Jay: Huh, we're not fighting for real? Samurai X: Keep up the charade and hold on to my exo-suit. (They try to fly away.) Kai: There's too much weight! (Samurai X jumps out and the mech blasts off.) Cole: I can't believe he just saved us. Kai: He stole our thunder again! Jay: Argh! I hate that Samurai! Lloyd: Go, Ninja, go! Pythor: Get him! Samurai X: Magnetizer activated. (The Samurai steals the Golden Weapons and leaves.) Kai: How do you turn this thing off? (The mech swan dives and crashes in the desert.) Jay: Where's Kai? (Kai has landed in another location.) Kai: Guys? Huh? The Samurai? (The Samurai crashes, and Kai runs after him.) Samurai X: Testing. Testing? One, two. (The Samurai takes their helmet off, revealing '''her' identity.) '''Kai': Nya? Nya: (She puts the helmet back.) Steer clear, Ninja! Don't look... (She takes the helmet off.) at me. Kai: I don't understand. You're the Samurai? Nya: It was always a boy's club. You never let me try to help, so I found my own way to be a hero. Are you mad? Kai: Mad? Of course not. It's just, all this time, I've been trying to protect you and you've never needed it. You're amazing. Nya: (punching his arm) Girl power. You're not gonna tell the others, are you? Kai: But we had a bet. We said whoever caught the Samurai would be the Green—(He sighs.) Of course I won't say anything. How'd you make all this stuff? Nya: You'd be surprised how much spare time I have waiting for you guys to come back from your missions. You better head back before anyone gets suspicious. We'll have to rescue Lloyd another day. (She gives him the weapons.) Kai: Nya, whenever I get in trouble, the other three always have my back. But you...just be careful, will you? Nya: Promise. Kai: But how are you gonna get back? Nya: I have my ways. (She presses a button on her helmet.) Jay: Kai? Zane: Kai? (The Mech stands up.) Jay: Quick. Get it. It's gonna get away! (The Mech flies away.) Great. Now we lost Kai, the Samurai suit is gone, and we have no way to get home. Cole: I wouldn't say that. (Kai returns and shows them the Weapons.) ---- (They return to the Bounty and are brushing their teeth.) Kai: He was all mysterious. Never said a word. Then handed me the Golden Weapons and poof, he was gone. Cole: Poof? He just poofed? Jay: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute, Kai. If the Samurai had his hands on the most powerful weapons in the whole wide world, why would he just give them back to you? Kai: Um, I don't know. Maybe she—I mean, he's not so bad after all. All I do know is that we owe him our lives. Maybe he has made is all a little better. Zane: I sense this means the bet is off. Wu: More importantly, my nephew has found his way into the den of all snakes. I fear there may be no way of rescuing him now. Kai: Sensei, there's always a way. Cole: And don't worry. We'll find it. Wu: (He leaves and goes to Nya.) I think you forgot this. (He gives her a Samurai weapon.) Iron sharpens iron, and sibling sharpens sibling. (She smiles before entering her room.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2012 Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Transcript Category:Episodes